swfanoniifandomcom-20200214-history
Tomb of the Ancients
The Tomb of the Ancients was an ancient tomb in the ancient capital city of Varl, Harlmoss. After Pawa's rebellion, Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure built it to contain the Key of Devastation. Later, it was used as a burial place for the leaders of the Hutt Empire and the Cult of Varl, and to contain the orbs that contained the souls and bodies of Morguss and his followers. On the walls were inscriptions of prophecies made by the Cult Lords of the Five Cult clans. Description The temple had three levels: the upper, main, and basement levels. The entrance was located on the main, which had a huge door that could only be opened by speaking a secret code in ancient Huttese. Throughout the main level, there were numerous corridors with ancient and broken walls covered by hieroglyphics depicting battles, wars, and other important events in the history of the Hutt species. Deeper into the main level, there were ancient and fatal traps that were made to stop intruders from getting into the basement level. Among these traps were: ancient droids, trick-floor panels, spiked walls and ceilings, acidic pools, and many others. On the upper level, which could be accessed through a large set of stairs sealed by a door from the main level, there were multiple rooms. In the center of the level, there was a large circular room which had doorways that connected with the other rooms. The larger room was a chamber where meetings between the leading members of the Hutt Empire, usually led by either the head of the most powerful clan or the Clan-General, whichever held the most power at the time. These members, which were the most ancient and wisest of the Hutt species, wrote down their meetings in highly-encrypted datafiles hidden in an anti-chamber under the circular floor of the room. The anti-chamber, which could be revealed or accessed by a secret panel in the wall which scanned the palms of the leaders. History Built shortly after Pawa the Traitor left the known galaxy, Kajidii and founder of the Fortiure clan, Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure, built what would be known as the "Tomb of the Ancients" to contain the Key of Devastation, which would be guarded by ancient droids and traps that only one other could get past. The tomb would soon become a burial and storage place for ancient artifacts and prominent leaders of the Hutt Empire such as the Crown of Varl and Kossak Inijic Ar'durv. It would also become a meeting place for the heads of the most powerful clans in the Hutt Empire for when a new threat would appear before them or for day-to-day decisions/events. Around 18,600/500 BBY, the Cult Lords of the Five Cult clans — Konahrik Blujic Yulo, Zyvvrok, Miraaka Desilijic Fortiure, an several others — banded together to fight against the Shadow of Varl. They later imprisoned Morguss' soul within a containment sphere and buried it and all that remained of many followers deep within the tomb.Hutts: Cult of Varl After this, the Cult Lords would write down prophecies, legends, and stories of wars and battles in Ancient Huttese on the walls of the tomb, detailing many parts of the ancient history of the Hutts, even pre-Rakata, making them one of the oldest species in existence. Appearances *''Star Wars: Hutts: Vengeance of Pawa'' *''Hutts: Pawa Crisis'' *''Star Wars: Hutts: Cult of Varl'' *''Hutts: Cult of Varl'' Notes and references }} Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Varl locations Category:Structures